Here We Go Again
by GreySkies-SunshineLies
Summary: Maya Hart was one of the most confident girl's around, at least until the yearbook was released that was. That day didn't only let her into a little secret of Riley's but also helped her find out more about her classmates. They didn't care about Maya, no one did.


**A/N: So I posted this like a year ago and completely forgot, so thanks for everyone for sticking with it, much much appreciated. Now some things will be different in this story due to me changing timelines but hopefully not much but I also haven't seen all episodes so if something is wrong it is completely my fault because we don't yet have all the episodes here in England, so if I make a mistake please point it out. Trigger warnings for Self harm, Self hatred, cutting and messed up diets.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The snow had been falling for almost two weeks now making the pathways and roads a slippery disaster, the subway had become prone to constant disruptions and school doors remained closed. However, despite all this everyone was enjoying the chance to spend extra time with their families or have quiet days to themselves without having to rush to work or drop their kids off here there and everywhere, yes, everyone loved the free time the snow days had caused, everyone that is except a lone girl who sat in a in her dark bedroom watching the snowflakes drift down one by one. Her legs were pulled up as she curled further into the armchair, a sketchbook rested on her knees showing a half complete image of the scene outside but as the snow continued to fall the page began to become damp. Small splashes of water dropped onto the pencil lines, smudging them and blurring the grey yet Maya didn't notice still lost in the snow's dance as another tear fell off her chin and landed on the page. She had given up trying to stop the tears an hour ago and now just accepted them.

Shivering the blonde pulled her duvet further around her shoulders until she was wrapped in a cocoon, the heating had been turned off yet again after her mother failed to pay the bill despite 3 warnings. Maya knew Katy tried to be a good mother but sometimes Maya just wanted her to be there, the tears began to fall faster as she thought of the argument that happened only a few hours earlier.

* * *

 _Maya let out a screech jumping out of the now freezing shower, aft_ _er trying to get it to heat up again she wrapped a towel round her middle and headed off to check if her mother was still in the house, her Grammy had moved into a residential home a few months ago and more often than not Maya found herself alone in the small apartment, while other teenagers would jump at the chance of being left home alone, it happened often enough that Maya grew to hate the emptiness and what it meant. Another day of waking up alone, heading to school, only to return to a still empty house and usually a quick note that he mother would be late before chores were completed and she had to fall asleep in the still empty house. If not for Riley and the other Matthews she would go hungry most days with only a quick microwave meal or leftovers from the Diner being available for consumption, with this snow even that wasn't an option though._

 _Katy was actually still in the apartment this time and didn't even glance up as Maya entered the room still wrapped in a threadbare trowel. "Mom, the showers broke." Katy ignored her, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and grabbing her apron before rushing for the door. "Mom, I said the showers broke. It won't heat up." Maya turned to follow her mother who was now looking for her bus ticket amongst some unopened letters. One was stamped in red with the words - Unpaid and Final Warning. Groaning as she realised what it must be and dreams of a hot shower fading from her mind she pulled the towel closer around herself before heading over to Katy and blocking her path to the front door. "You didn't pay the heating bill did you? What is this, the third time? Fourth?"_

 _The older woman ran a shaky hand through her hair, still not looking at her daughter, before sighing "Look, I'll pay it soon, now move Maya, I'm late enough as it is, and don't have time for you to be nagging me, don't you have school or something?"_

 _Maya shook her head in disbelief, "School's been closed all week now, how could you not notice?" growing angry with how cold she was becoming and fed up with how oblivious her mother seemed to be about her only child she grabbed on to her mothers arm turning the woman to face her finally, "Seriously, am I invisible to you? I mean I know you're busy and all but did you really not notice I was home?"_

 _Katy rubbed her hands over her tired face before letting out an exhausted sigh, "Look, Maya, I can't do this right now, just move I have more important things to do today then stand here talking to you. Why do you always have to make a big deal out of everything? Can't you go bother someone else for a while?" The waitress glanced at her watch for the 100th time that morning, missing the hurt flashing in the teens eyes, when she glanced back up it had gone._

 _"Yes because my own mother not noticing me missing school for a week isn't a big deal, the fact that we've had the water, electric and gas all switched off at some time this month isnt a big deal, the fact that I haven't had a decent meal in a week isnt a big deal! Riley vanishes for 10 minutes and the Matthews are close to calling the police, she never has to grab a shower from the neighbours because her parents haven't paid a bill, she-"_

 _"Maya, I really don't have time ri-"_

 _"You never have time!" Maya knew she was overreacting but a small part of her was happy Katy was finally paying attention to her even if it was over something stupid as an argument. "You know, sometimes I wish the Matthews could adopt me, no more cold water, no more frozen dinners and no more half a mother!" Neither blonde expected the following slap; Katy lowered her hand in shock growing pale as Maya raised a hand to her red hot cheek._

 _"Maya, baby, I'm so sorry, I just-" Katy didn't get another word out before Maya had spun around and darted into her room locking the door behind her, she didn't notice as her mother whispered one last apology and take a step in her direction before back tracking and rushing out the door already an hour late._

* * *

It hadn't been the first time Maya had been hit by someone and probably wouldn't be the last, but the fact that it had been her own mother to do so made it more painful than any other injury could be. The girl let the sketchbook tumble to the floor as sobs overtook her small body. Outside the snow began to slow to a stop as wind echoed around the empty apartment.


End file.
